It is known, from the prior art, that a signal/noise ratio (SNR) in a measuring system is set so that the electrical power requirement is low. The SNR is here however dependent on several parameters, e.g. temperature, voltage, etc. This is disclosed in DE 103 18 602 A1 for example. Further methods, all aimed at processing a signal in a way that causes little interference, are also known. Noise is furthermore regarded, within the prior art, as being a fault parameter with stochastic properties, lowering electrical efficiency and having a negative effect on measurements.